Only One - 1 Why?
by Chy GLASSend.N
Summary: Summary: Sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan 'pertunangan' mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal itu adalah suatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau umur keduanya berbeda cukup jauh? Masalah apa saja yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? "Jadi, dia itu sepupumu?" / Kadang aku berpikir apakah Sasuke-nii menyukaiku sebagai seorang kekasih atau... / SasuNaru / Edisi Lebaran


Sebuah kepercayaan adalah salah satu modal yang dibutuhkan bagi dua orang manusia untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau kepercayaan itu lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang diragukan? Hari demi hari dilewati dengan keraguan akan kesungguhan sang tunangan yang begitu terlihat sempurna. Dapatkah kepercayaan itu akan kembali lagi? Dan mampukah semua pertanyaaan yang meragukan akan terjawab?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Only One © Chy GLASSend.N** **  
** **Rating: T lagi dah** **  
** **Genre: Romance –kayaknya–** **  
** **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.** **  
**  
Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!  
Author's note: "New Fiction Edisi Lebaran – Bagian Pertama!"

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **~ First** **Why? ~**

Kicauan burung-burung menyambut datangnya sang Mentari yang tengah muncul dari ufuk timur. Perlahan tapi pasti kehangatan itu semakin menjalar pada setiap insan yang tengah terlelap tidur.

"Naru-chan bangunlah, hari sudah pagi nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah"

"Iya Kaa-san Naru bangun"

Mata sebiru shapire itu perlahan terbuka sepenuhnya, walau masih sayu dan setengah sadar. Rambut pirang yang terkesan acak-acakan menegaskan bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari alam mimpi. Kakinya yang agak kecil melangkah menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran yang menempel dan memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Naru-chan jika kau sudah selesai siap-siap, cepat turun untuk sarapan" pinta Ibunya.

Pemuda itu mulai menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan yang telah tersaji berbagai hidangan di atasnya. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang telah menunggunya. "Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san" sapa pemuda tersebut.

"Ohayou Naruto/Naru-chan"

"Nah ayo makan sarapanmu, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Wah Ramen, Arigatou Kaa-san" ucap pemuda yang sekarang kita kenal bernama Naruto dengan riang.

"Makan yang kenyang ya" interupsi Kaa-sannya dengan senyum lembut

"Hai'. Itadakimasu"

Tak lama kemudian sang Ayah mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa hari ini kau dijemput lagi?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya iya. Soalnya aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun"

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu nanti"

"Baik Kaa-san"

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan sarapan paginya, Naruto pun hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

 **Tin.. Tin...**

Suara klakson menginterupsi setiap indera pendengaran penghuni rumah pagi itu.

"Nah Naru sayang sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang"

Naruto berlari keluar untuk melihat orang yang tengah ia tunggu sejak tadi. "Sasuke-nii, Ohayou" panggilnya dengan senyum cerah hingga menampilkan deretan gigi yang terkesan bersih dan rapi.

Sedangkan didepan rumah kediaman Namikaze terlihat sebuah mobil hitam legam keluaran terbaru yang telah terparkir rapi disana.

"Ohayou Naruto.. Ohayou Kushina-san" sapa seseorang yang berada didalam mobil.

"Ohayou Sasuke, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Kaa-san. Kau kan sudah kami anggap seperti anak sendiri"

"Hn. Nah Naru ayo berangkat sekarang, nanti kau terlambat"

"Hai"

"Kau nggak ingin sarapan dulu Sasuke?" tawar sang istri pemilik rumah

"Tidak perlu repor-repot, tadi aku sudah sarapan di rumah Kushina-san. Aku juga titip salam untuk Minato-san"

"Akan aku sampaikan nanti. Hati-hati dijalan ya"

"Kami pergi dulu Kaa-san"

"Jaa"

Kedua pemuda yang berbeda umur itupun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze seiring hilangnya kepulan asap yang dihasilkan oleh mobil yang mereka naiki.

Didalam mobil, terlihat dua pemuda yang masih diam membisu satu sama lain selama perjalanan. Merasa ada yang aneh pemuda yang berumur lebih tua dari Naruto itupun mulai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau diam? Bukankah kau selalu membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Mmm... Eto, kenapa Sasuke-nii selalu menjemputku?"

"Hm? Apa kau tidak suka aku jemput Naru?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, hanya saja..."

"Nah kita sudah sampai, jadi apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Ah ti-tidak ada, te-terimasih telah mengantarku"

"Naruto" hampir saja Naruto beranjak keluar dari mobil, sebelum suara Sasuke menginterupsinya. Ditatapnya mata sebiru langit itu. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke, Naruto mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang Uchiha. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan..

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Sasuke. "Good Boy, Semoga harimu menyenangkan Naru-chan"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya udang rebus.

Sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas dipagi hari ketika Sasuke mengantar Naruto berangkat sekolah. Mungkin semenjak Naruto masuk SMP, Sasuke semakin gencar menginterupsinya.

Ada yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Juga apa hubungan mereka? Kalo ada angkat jempol masing-masing XD #plaaak. Oke abaikan Author nista ini dan cek langsung aja yak. CEKIDOT (-_-)?

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **NARUTO POV**

Aku Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina pemilik perusahaan Rasengan Corp. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha Junior School tepatnya kelas 1, jadi mungkin usiaku sekitar 12 tahun. Apa kalian bertanya tentang siapa yang mengantarku tadi? Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke-nii anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto pemilik Sharingan Corp. Selain itu Sasuke-nii adalah tunanganku, kedua orang tua kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kami, entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa berpikir begitu, selain itu aku juga penasaran kenapa Sasuke-nii mau menerima pertunangan ini. Bukannya aku menolak tapi Sasuke-nii kini berumur 21 tahun, lalu apa yang membuatnya mau menerima anak kecil sepertiku?

Walaupun begitu, aku sangat suka Sasuke-nii. Dari kecil kami selalu bersama, bermain bersama, Sasuke-nii juga selalu melindungiku dari gangguan anak-anak yang usil. Dia bahkan pernah berkelahi karena aku dulu. Bagiku Sasuke-nii adalah orang yang sangat penting, karena itu aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **========================= o0o =========================**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Ohayou Naruto" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"Ohayou Kiba" sapa Naruto pada salah satu temannya.

"Kenapa setiap pagi wajahmu selalu memerah sih"

"Eh? Be-Benarkah" Naruto mulai menyentuh wajahnya sendiri –memastikan–

"Apa kau punya penyakit yang parah?"

 **BLETAAAK**

Sebuah pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala Kiba, "Jangan ngomong asal"

"Ittai tau, Aku kan hanya bertanya kau nggak harus memukulku kan. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang PMS?"

 **TWITTCHH**

Kedutan terlihat di kepala Naruto sekarang

 **BLETAAAK.. BLETAAKK..**

Dan dua pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Kiba yang malang pagi ini.

"Berhenti memukulku Naruto"

"Kepalamu memang pantas untuk dipukul"

"Baik.. Baik.. Aku minta maaf, jadi apa kau kesini diantar dengan pemuda tampan itu lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Aku jadi iri padamu. Aku juga mau diantar" rengek Kiba geblek yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding sekarang.

"Kau juga ingin diantar pemuda tampan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan masalah itu. Tapi ini masalah 'dengan apa kau diantar' –Kendaraan– bukan dengan siapa"

Dan perkataan Kiba barusan berhasil membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Apa kau tau setelah kejadian itu, hampir seluruh siswi disini mencarimu untuk menanyakan pemuda itu lho"

"Hmm"

"Hey kenapa kau hanya ber-Hmm aja dari tadi Naru, setidaknya kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apa benar dia itu kakakmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaa aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau berbohong, karena jika dilihat dari umur dia memang pantas menjadi kakakmu, tapi sepertinya kalian nggak mirip sama sekali"

"Tentu saja, aku kan anak tunggal. Jadi mana mungkin dia saudara kandungku"

"Jadi, dia itu sepupumu?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu"

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **NARUTO POV**

Hal ini terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu saat Sasuke-nii mengantarku kesekolah seperti biasa. Saat itu handphoneku tertingggal di mobilnya dan akhirnya Sasuke-nii keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menghampiriku dan mengantarkan handphoneku yang tertinggal, dan tanpa aku sangka semua siswi disini langsung mengerumuni Sasuke-nii. Sejak saat itulah aku selalu dicari para siswi yang ingin mengetahui informasi tentang Sasuke-nii. Soal hubunganku dengannya? Tentu aku nggak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunanganku bukan? Jadi aku bilang pada mereka bahwa dia adalah sepupu jauhku. Mereka percaya? Tentu saja mereka akan jauh lebih percaya daripada aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunanganku. Itupula mengapa aku tidak terlalu senang jika Sasuke-nii mengantarku. Sebenarnya nggak apa-apa sih kalau hanya sampai mobil. Tapi setelah kejadian hari itu, aku mulai terganggu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para siswi padaku.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman sekolah, semua terkesan normal hingga indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara.

"Naruto-kun..."

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Naruto pun mengarahkan wajahnya ke sumber suara

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan"

"Ohayou/Ohayou"

"O-Ohayou.."

"Apa kau datang kesekolah sendiri Naruto? Maksudku apa tadi kau nggak diantar lagi oleh sepupumu itu"

"Oh dia sudah pergi"

"Hah.. jadi kita terlambat! ini semua gara-gara kau Ino"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku"

"Siapa suruh aku harus menunggumu tadi, jika tidak aku sudah pasti bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san"

"Aku juga nggak meminta kau menungguku kok" bentak Ino

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Ini masih begitu pagi jadi jangan terlalu bersemangat. Mending kita masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai" sahut Naruto menengahi

"Hah.. Hey Naruto, seharusnya kau mengenalkan Uchiha-san padaku" sahut gadis berambut pink.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kau kan temanku, dan aku menyukai Uchiha-san"

"Kau menyukainya? Bukankah kau hanya pernah melihatnya sekali?"

"Hey Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu melihatnya berkali-kali untuk dapat menyimpulkan 'suka'.." balas Ino

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah Uchiha-san benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tertarik"

"Ha~ah, tapi aku merasa tidak percaya diri" sahut Ino lagi

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Orang seperti Uchiha-san pasti menyukai wanita yang dewasa, anggun dan tentu saja berdada besar. Bukankah begitu"

"Kau benar Ino. Pasti tipe pasangan Uchiha-san adalah wanita yang berkelas. Bukannya anak kecil seperti kita"

 **DEG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai sekitar 30 menit lalu. Semua siswa-siswi tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusuk. Termasuk pemuda pirang kita satu ini –Naruto–

Terlihat raut wajah Naruto yang tak seperti hari biasanya. "Hah.. benar-benar membosankan" ucapnya malas. _Entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura dan Ino tadi pagi membuatku untuk pertama kalinya berpikir, sebenarnya bukn yang pertama kali tapi kejadian tadi pagi menegaskan pikiranku akan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Kini sebuah pertanyaan memenuhi seluruh otakku._

 _._

 _Kenapa Sasuke-nii peduli padaku?_

 _Apa karena dia lebih tua dariku?_

 _._

 _Kenapa Sasuke-nii selalu menciumku?_

 _Apa karena aku tunangannya?_

 _._

 _Kenapa Sasuke-nii setuju pertunangan itu?_

 _Apa karena dia menyukaiku?_

 _._

 _Dan... Kenapa Sasuke-nii menyukaiku?_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak tahu_

 _._

 _Hah..Aku sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan hal itu seserius ini sebelumnya. Dan membuatku begitu takut untuk memastikan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke-nii padaku._

 _Sejak aku masih kecil Sasuke-nii telah merawatku, orang pertama yang aku kenal selain kedua orang tuaku ialah Sasuke-nii. Setiap hari Sasuke-nii pasti akan berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajakku bermain. Tidak pernah seharipun Sasuke-nii tidak datang. Entah apa alasannya, aku juga ingin tau hal itu. Sasuke-nii adalah orang yang paling baik menurutku, paling perhatian dan memberiku banyak kasih sayang. Dia sudah seperti malaikat bagiku. Terus menjaga dan melindungiku._

 _Kadang aku berpikir apakah Sasuke-nii menyukaiku sebagai seorang kekasih atau..._

 _Hanya sebagai 'adik'_

 **.**

"To... Naruto... Naruto!"

"Ah... iya Sensei?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sang Namikaze.

"Hah... kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku ya..."

"Su..Sumimasen"

"Ku bilang maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis"

"H-Hai' Iruka Sensei"

Naruto benar-benar mulai merasa takut sekarang. Takut untuk memastikan. Takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja di Konoha memang yang paling indah. Warna khas Oranye menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan hati tokoh utama kita. Aura yang terkesan suram keluar dari tubuh mungil itu. Dengan gaya berjalan yang sedikit terhuyung seperti sebuah batu raksasa yang dinamakan 'pertanyaan' baru saja menimpanya.

"Tadaima..." ucap Naruto sembari memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Naru-chan" sambut sang Kaa-san dengan lembut. "Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau mau Kaa-san menyiapkan makanan untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu Kaa-san. Naru ingin langsung ke kamar dan tidur"

"Eh? Tumben, memangnya ada apa? Apa kau sakit Naru?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Naruto sekenanya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Kushina yang heran dengan perilaku anaknya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang berukuran lumayan besar. Entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu lelah hari ini, sedangkan otaknya terkuras untuk memikirkan hal yang seharusnya belum ia mengerti. Mata itu semakin terlihat sayu dan perlahan mulai tertutup, mulai membawa sang empunya ke alam bawah sadar. Diucapnya satu kata sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi. "Sasuke-nii"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru-chan... Naru-chan bangun"

"Enggg..."

Suara khas sang Ibu memaksa mata itu untuk terbuka. Dikuceknya(?) kedua mata shaphire yang kini sudah mulai terbuka lebar.

"Kaa-san?" ucapnya masih setengah sadar

"Cepat bangun Naru, atau nanti kau akan terlambat ke sekolah" sahut sang ibu

"Sekolah?" tanya Naruto layaknya orang ling-lung

"Iya, ini sudah siang jadi..." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto telah lebih dulu memotong ucapan sang Kaa-san.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Eh? Jam setengah tujuh"

"APA! Ak-Aku terlambat" teriak Naruto yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Jika sudah selesai siap-siap segera ke bawah untuk sarapan ya" pinta sang Kaa-san pada Naruto dari luar kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam, Naruto segera turun kebawah, tetapi karena terburu-buru ia tidak sengaja tersandung saat menuruni tangga.

"HUAAAA!"

 **GRAP**

"Itu tadi sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terluka"

"Eh?! Sasuke-nii?"

Beruntung Sasuke tepat waktu untuk menangkap Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dari tangga.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah"

"Go-Gomenasai"

"Naru-chan cepat kemari untuk sarapan, kau juga Sasuke"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi Kaa-san, aku sudah terlambat"

"Tapi sejak tadi malam kau belum makan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit" ucap Kushina sedikit khawatir pada keadaan anaknya.

"Kaa-san mu benar Naru, makanlah sedikit atau kau nanti bisa sakit"

"Kushina-san tolong bungkus saja makanannya biar nanti kami makan di dalam mobil saat perjalanan"

"Ah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Kushina mengambil dua buah sandwich dan dua buah air mineral untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini ambillah"

"Terima kasih Kushina-san. Minato-san kami pergi dulu"

"Kami pergi dulu Tou-san, Kaa-san"

"Hati-hati dijalan ya dan jangan lupa makan makanan kalian"

"Baik"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mesuk ke dalam mobil yang telah terparkir di depan rumah Naruto. Suara mesin yang mulai dihidupkan menandakan bahwa mobil siap untuk berangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Naruto, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memandangi sang tunangan yang sedang lahapnya menyantap sandwitch dari Kushina tadi *tentu ia tidak lupa dengan setirnya*

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto pun angkat bicara. "A-Ada apa Sasuke-nii?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-nii"

"Kushina-san bilang, kemarin setelah kau pulang sekolah kau langsung pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur sampai pagi. Kau bahkan tidak makan malam. Apa itu benar?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak mengangkat telpon atau membalas SMS ku?"

"Eh? Sasuke-nii menelponku?"

Naruto segera mengecek handphone yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dapat dilihat 12 panggilan tak terjawab dan 9 pesan yang tertulis di handphone Naruto.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku mematikan nadanya, jadi aku tidak tau"

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, jadinya aku berangkat lebih awal untuk menjemputmu. Tapi setelah sampai di rumah, Kushina-san bilang kau belum bangun"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa Sasuke-nii marah padaku?"

"Ha~ah aku benar-benar khawatir padamu kemarin, tapi melihatmu tidak pa-pa aku jadi sedikit lega" ucap Sasuke menampilkan senyumannya. "Nah sudah sampai Nar..."

"Arigatou Sasuke-nii" tanpa melihat Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke dalam sekolahan.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke yang pasti sudah tidak terjangkau oleh indera pendengaran sang blonde. _Aku merasa ada yang aneh, atau mungkin dia hanya terburu-buru karena terlambat?_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantornya.

 **.**

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya karena ia sudah terlambat.

 **BRAAAAK**

Dibukanya pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar. "Su-Sumimasen aku terlambat"

Di dalam kelas sudah ada Asuma Sensei yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa Indonesia(?). "Naruto? Duduklah, aku juga baru datang kok" jawab Asuma Sensei santai.

"Hai' Arigatou" Naruto berjalan menghampiri bangkunya yang ada di sudut ruangan atau disamping jendela tepatnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya anak-anak" interupsi sang Sensei pada para anak didiknya.

Tak berniat memperhatikan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia ataupun Senseinya, Naruto malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

 _Sasuke-nii begitu baik padaku. Tadi dia bahkan mengkhawatirkan aku dan bukannya marah. Sasuke-nii begitu lembut, tapi aku bahkan berpikir hal buruk padanya. Karena ketakutanku, aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol pikiranku sendiri. Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Suara bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelaspun berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut meeka yang telah kosong. Kecuali beberapa siswa-siswi kelas 1-A –termasuk Naruto– yang kini tengah asyik bergosip.

"Hei semuanya dengarkan aku" gadis beramput pink –Sakura– memulai percakapannya

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya temannya yang berambut pirang panjang –Ino–

"Hari ini aku mempunyai berita buruk"

"Berita buruk? Tentang apa?" sahut pemuda dengan tato segitihga terbalik di kedua pipinya –Kiba–

"Ini mengenai Uchiha-san"

Mendengar nama yang ia kenal Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sakura. Awalnya Naruto tidak berminat untuk ikut bergosip, tapi setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang tengah digosipkan Naruto pun ikut penasaran. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke-nii?"

"Kemarin aku lihat dia bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik sedang makan siang di sebuah Restauran. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka juga tertawa bersama" ucap Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau orang setampan Uchiha-san belum punya kekasih" lanjut Ino

"Tapi bisa saja kan dia itu partner kerjanya" timpal Kiba

"Apa kau mengenal wanita itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ak-Aku tidak tau"

"Begitu ya, Hmm". Sejenak Sakura berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tau saja siapa wanita itu" usul Sakura

"Bagaimana caranya kita mencari tau?" sahut Ino

"Hari ini Uchiha-san akan bertemu wanita itu lagi di Restauran yang sama. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya kesana" ucap Sakura penuh semangat

"Kau menguping ya?" lanjut Kiba sakartis

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya saja telingaku ini super sensitif. Jadi jangan salahkan aku"

"Itu sama saja" dengus Kiba lagi

"Diamlah. Bagaimana Naruto, kau ikut dengan kami kan?"

Naruto kini hanya diam. Otak dan hatinya seakan berkecamuk mendengar cerita Sakura tadi. Dia ingin mempercayai Sasuke tapi ia juga tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto?"

"Akh.. iya aku ikut"

 _Setidaknya aku harus memastikan dengan mataku sendiri bahwa Sasuke-nii bukan orang yang seperti itu_ , pikir sang Blonde

"Bagus. Jadi sepulang sekolah kita berempat akan melakukan misi pengamatan"

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut" gerutu Kiba

"Diam dan turuti saja kami!" bentak Sakura

"Ha~ah"

Dan jadilah rencana mereka untuk memata-matai sang Uchiha.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Di sebuah Restauran yang terkesan cukup mewah menampakkan sosok-sosok mahluk yang mencurigakan –Mereka berempat– bagaimana tidak, setelan ala detective serta topi dan kacamata yang menambah aksen mencurigakan pada mereka.

"Hei kenapa kita memilih meja paling ujung sih?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengurangi kecurigaan dasar bodoh"

"Bukankah kita memang sudah terlihat mencurigakan dengan pakaian ini"

"Sudah diamlah, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"Tapi apakah benar Sasuke-nii akan kesini?"

"Tentu saja, indera pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah tunggu saja, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang"

"Ah.. Itu dia"

Keempat sekawan itupun langsung menoleh pada sosok yang dimaksud.

Rambut merah panjang yang terjuntai, gaun pink selutut yang membuatnya begitu anggun. Bibir merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Mata lavender yang memancarkaan kepercayaan diri. Sunggu terlihat mempesona dimata para siswa-siswi tersebut.

"Wah.. bukankah dia begitu cantik"

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa Uchiha-san belum datang ya?"

Sementara Naruto masih terpukau dengan wanita yang ia lihat barusan. Terbesit rasa tidak nyaman dalam benaknya sekarang. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata shaphire milik Naruto menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Akh.. itu Uchiha-san"

Kulit seputih porselin yang dilapisi oleh jas hitam rapi, rambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi serta mata yang senada. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan itu –termasuk Naruto–.

"Dia benar-benar sempurna" sahut Sakura

"Jangan berisik, ini adalah adegan utamanya" jelas Kiba

Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya disana. "Maaf aku terlambat" ucap sang Uchiha

"Tidak masalah, duduklah Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke mulai duduk berhadapan dengan sang wanita. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, karena keempat sekawan kita tidak dapat menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Hei kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Hei Sakura, kau kan ratuya nguping. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan"

"Siapa yang kau sebut ratu nguping bocah Anjing"

"Jangan berisik, atau mereka akan sadar kalau kita sedang mengamati mereka"

"Ha~ah sepertinya sia-sia saja usaha kita datang kemari. Kita bahkan tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk dijadikan bukti"

"Eh lihat, wanita itu berdiri" sahut Kiba saat mengetahui wanita yang mereka amati telah bangun dari bangkunya.

"Apa urusan mereka sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Kurasa, mereka hanyalah partner kerja"

"Menurutmu begitu Ino?" tanya Nruto meyakinkan

"Hemm" angguk Ino

"Syukurlah" ucap Naruto lega

"Apanya yang syukur Naruto?"

"Ah tidak pa-pa, aku hanya bergumam sendiri hehe"

"Sebaiknya kita per..."

 **DUAAARRRRR**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan dari mana suara tadi berasal? Oke Author akan jelaskan.

Pertama tentang keadaan Restauran saat ini. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa keempat sekawan kita sedang cengo atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang syok akan kejadian yang mereka lihat barusan.

Kedua tentang kejadian yang mereka lihat beberapa detik lalu. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Terlihat ia tengah mendekat ke bangku yang masih diduduki Sasuke. Perlahan wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan...

 **CUP**

Satu kecupan singkat telah mendarat di pipi mulus milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan dapat dipastikan kedelapan bola mata *sebenarnya lebih, karena bukan mereka saja yang melihat kejadian barusan* itu membulat sempurna. Terutama mata sebiru shaphire yang masih tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya.

 **BRAAAK**

Sebuah gebrakan meja mengawali kepergian Naruto yang berlari keluar meninggalkan Restauran itu.

"Na.. Naruto..." panggil Sakura yang langsung mengikuti Naruto keluar Restauran.

Merasa mendengar nama yang ia kenal, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya dan hanya mendapati beberapa anak berlari keluar dari Restauran tersebut.

"Naruto?" lirih Sasuke

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung berlari keluar mengikuti beberapa anak tadi. Tapi saat berada diluar Restauran, Sasuke kehilangan jejak anak-anak tadi. _Apa hanya perasaanku ya?_ Pikirnya

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya wanita cantik yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak pa-pa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak tengah berlari melintasi gedung-gedung megah yang berjajar disampingnya. Terlihat tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. _Sasuke-nii pembohong, jahat, dasar brengsek, benar-benar teme! Aku bahkan hampir percaya dengan semua kata-katanya. Pembohong!_ Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan teman-temannya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hos... hos.. hos... apa.. dengan anak itu?" ucap Sakura yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

Kini ketiga teman Naruto –Sakura, Ino, Kiba– tengah berhenti mengejar Naruto karena kelelahan.

"Entah..lah aku.. juga tidak.. tau.. tiba-tiba saja dia langsung... berlari keluar" timpal Kiba yang tak kalah ngosngosan karena mengejar Naruto.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" tambah Ino yang sedikit khawatir.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Sebuah kediaman yang terlihat cukup mewah dengan cat warna putih yang mendominasi membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan kagum. Tidak seperti biasa rumah itu kelihatan sepi tanpa ada suara yang biasanya akan terdengar pada jam segini.

 **BRAAAAK**

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Melihat anaknya yang bertingkah aneh dari kemarin Kushina merasa heran. "Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Minato?"

"Mungkin ia sedang ada masah di sekolah atau mungkin ia mendapat banyak tugas"

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak berpikir begitu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung bertanya padanya"

"Hmm"

Sementara didalam kamar seorang pemuda kecil masih menahan isak tangisnya.

"Sasuke-nii bodoh. Kenapa ia membiarkan wanita itu menciumnya. Meski hanya dipipi... tapi tetap saja tidak boleh. Dia kan tunanganku!" gumam Naruto

 **Tok.. tok.. tok...**

"Naru-chan? Kaa-san masuk ya"

 **CEKLEKK**

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah dalam posisi tidur tertelungkup menghadap kasur. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk ditepi kasur. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kaa-san perhatikan dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh"

"Kaa-san"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-nii mau bertunangan denganku?" tanya Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke-nii?"

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja"

"Kaa-san tidak bisa menjawab hal itu. Karena yang bisa menjawabnya adalah Sasuke-nii. Tapi Kaa-san berpikir bahwa Sasuke-nii adalah orang yang baik, karena itu Kaa-san setuju Naru bertunangan dengannya"

"Hm"

"Tapi yang Kaa-san yakin bahwa alasan Sasuke-nii menyetujui pertunangan itu adalah karena Naru"

"Menurut Kaa-san begitu?"

"Ya"

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Masih berlatar belakang yang sama yaitu di Kediaman Namikaze. Pagi telah menggantikan malam yang kelam. Sinar matahari tengah memancarkan kehangatannya kepada semua makhluk hidup.

Sebuah mobil hitam legam sedang menuju kehalaman kediaman Namikaze. Setelah terparkir dengan baik, keluarlah sang pemilik mobil –Uchiha Sasuke– tersebut.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

 **CEKLEK**

"Ohayou Kushina-san. Aku ingin menjemput Naruto"

"Eh? Naruto sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi"

"Sejak tadi pagi?"

"Iya, dia kelihatan buru-buru sekali. Aku pikir dia memberitahumu"

"Dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Kau dan Naruto?"

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti Kushina-san"

"Kuharap Naru akan baik-baik saja"

"Anda tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Tolong ya, Sasuke"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Naruto.."

"..."

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau kemarin langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba tidak enak badan kemarin. Jadi aku langsung pergi"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku"

"Tapi kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatku kaget. Tidak kusangka pacar Uchiha-san seberkelas itu"

 **JLEEB!**

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum pasti Sakura"

"Apanya yang kurang pasti? Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun, wanita itu sudah pasti pacarnya Uchiha-san" tanggap Ino

 **JLEEB!**

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Ino"

"Ayolah, memangnya siapa yang akan mencium –pipi– seorang pria didepan umum kecuali pacarnya bukan?"

 **JLEEB!**

"Kau benar juga. Bagaimana menurutmu Na..."

"Naruto! Kau kenapa" pemuda manis kita sudah tidak sadarkan diri saking syoknya #POOR_Naruto.

 **.**

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Suara bel tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir sudah berkumandang. Semua siswa-siswi memasukkan semua peralatan belajar mereka kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hei Nar, mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah Kib, aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah? Dari kemarin kulihat kau kurang sehat"

"Kau tenang saja"

Kedua sahabat itu kini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya Naruto kenal

"Sa...suke-nii?" pemuda itupun mendekat kearah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini, jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menjemputmu" melihat Naruto tidak sendiri, Sasuke mengarahkan ekor matanya ke arah pemuda pertato segitiga terbalik itu. Merasa diperhatikan Kiba pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Konbanwa. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba"

"Kau temannya Naruto ya. Aku Uchiha Sasuke tu..."

"Ah.. maap Sasuke-nii hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kiba untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama sepulang sekolah jadi kami harus pergi. Iyakan Kiba?"

"Eh, benarka.. Ukhh" Kaki Naruto tepat menginjak kaki Kiba. "Ma-Maksudku tentu saja hahaha..."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Sasuke-nii"

"Tapi aku juga bisa mengajarimu"

"Tidak usah Sasuke-nii. Ayo Kiba" ucap Naruto yang kini mulai panik

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar" desak Sasuke

"Tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa Sasuke-nii"

"Tung.." kedua orang itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto yang berlari sambil menarik tangan Kiba.

Setelah dirasa sudah jauh mereka berhenti berlari.

"Hos... Hos... Hos... sebenarnya ada apa Nar?"

"Hos.. Maafkan Aku Kib..."

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak juga... Emm, mungkin sedikit"

"Hah dasar kau ini. Lain kali jangan melibatkanku"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan beristirahat"

"Baiklah. Sampai besok Kib" salam Naruto

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto ingin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur kamarnya yang empuk.

"Tadaima" tidak ada jawaban yang biasanya ia dengar, Naruto mencari sang penghuni rumah. "Kaa-san.. Tou-san... kalian dimana?" teriak Naruto agar dapat didengar orang yang ia cari.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan temanmu Naruto?"

 _Eh? Bukankah ini suara..._ Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan yang ia dapati ialah "Sa..Sasuke-nii?!"

"Okaerinasai Naruto" jawab Sasuke sembari menunjukkan senyumnya yang terkesan mengerikan di mata Naruto sekarang.

"Ke-napa Sasuke-nii bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto panik

"Minato-san dan Kushina-san sedang mengunjungi rekan bisnis mereka, jadi ia memintaku untuk menjaga rumah dan menjagamu tentunya". Kini Naruto benar-benar merutuki tindakan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu. "Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan urusan 'mengerjakan tugas kalian'.." Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ah soal itu, tiba-tiba saja Kiba ada acara. Jadi... dia membatalkannya"

"Benarkah?"

"Be-Benar"

"Pembohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak menatap mataku" Sasuke tepat berada dihadapan Naruto sekarang.

"Un-Untuk apa aku harus menatap Sasuke-nii"

"Untuk memastikan kau tidak membohongiku"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berbohong!"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai membohongiku Naru..."

"SASUKE-NII LAH YANG TUKANG BOHONG!"

"Eh? Kapan aku pernah membohongimu?"

"Sasuke-nii sebenarnya sudah punya pacarkan!"

"Bukankah pacarku itu kau?"

"Bukan! Tapi wanita yang Sasuke-nii temui di restauran kemarin"

"Wanita? Restauran? Kemarin?" Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. "Ah jadi kemarin itu benar-benar kau ya"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, jadi Sasuke-nii tidak perlu berbohong lagi padaku!"

"Kau salah paham. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

"Apanya yang salah!"

"Naru.."

 _Kenapa.. kenapa bersikap baik padaku! Kenapa selalu mencimku! Kenapa bertunangan denganku!_ "Apa Sasuke-nii senang mempermainkan perasaanku"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jadi... pergilah!"

"Kubilang kau salah paham!"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Sasuke-nii tidak perlu khawatir" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

 **GRAP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUP**

Sebuah ciuman tepat mendarat dibibir mungil Naruto.

"Hmmp"

"Kau benar-benar bukan pendengar yang baik"

"Le-Lepask.. Hmpp" kembali dibungkamnya bibir kecil itu. "Hah... hah... hah..." Naruto mulai terengah-engah karena ciuman Sasuke barusan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau salah paham"

"hah.. Ten..tang apa!"

"Tentang semua yang kau pikirkan". Kini Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. "Tenang dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya". Naruto mulai tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Wanita yang kau lihat kemarin adalah sepupuku. Namanya Uchiha Karin, ia baru saja tiba dari London"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti Uchiha?"

"Ayahnya adalah seorang Uchiha tapi Ibunya berasal dari Inggris jadi walaupun mata dan rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam, ia tetap seorang Uchiha"

"Kenapa ia mencium –pipi– mu?"

"Dia memang senang usil padaku, selain itu ia juga menjengkelkan jadi lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengannya"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia pasti akan menggunakanmu untuk menggangguku. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang dia itu menyebalkan. Tapi jika kau belum percaya padaku, aku akan membawanya kamari untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau masih ragu padaku?"

"Kalau begitu jawab aku"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa bersikap baik padaku?"

"Kenapa menyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Tentu karena aku menyukaimu"

"Kenapa selalu menciumku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Kenapa bertunangan denganku?"

"Sudah pasti karena aku menyukaimu. Kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya pun, Aku akan selalu menyukaimu, jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Karena semua alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal yang kau tanyakan adalah karena Aku Jatuh Cinta Padamu Naruto"

 **BLUUSSHH**

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke. "Kau juga tidak perlu ragu lagi. Karena satu-satunya orang yang paling kucintai melebihi diriku sendiri hanyalah Naru"

"Hontou..?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ak-Aku juga sangat menyukai Sasuke-nii"

"Arigatou. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang kau sukai. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Hm? Apa itu?" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Jika kau punya tugas sekolah untuk dikerjakan, bilang saja padaku. Aku yang akan mengajarimu dan kau tidak perlu meminta bantuan orang lain. Mengerti!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya turuti saja! Ini permintaan!" terlihat semburan merah keluar dari kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hihihi.. baiklah"

"Kenapa tertawa!"

"Tidak pa-pa. Aku hanya berpikir Sasuke-nii benar-benar manis"

"Tidak semanis Naru"

"Eh..." kini wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Melihat kesempatan itu, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu sebelum...

"Naru-chan... Sasuke-kun Kaa-san pulang –Masih dalam posisi yang sama– Oopss, sepertinya aku mengganggu". Sasuke segera mengmbil jarak dari Naruto.

"Ah tidak sama sekali. Ke-Kenapa Anda sudah pulang?"

"Ah.. apa kau kecewa Sasuke?"

"Eh, Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku" gugup Sasuke

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan menjahili Sasuke" pinta Minato menengahi.

"Haha habisnya aku gemas sekali" ucap Kushina dan hanya mendapat respon semburat merah dari kedua sejoli itu.

"Pertemuannya dibatalkan karena mendadak Istri beliau sakit, jadi dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Nah kami mau pergi ke kamar dulu. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan 'kegiatan' yang tertunda hahaha"

"Kaa-san!"

Sepertinya memang bukan hari keberuntungan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Ruang kelas terlihat ramai seperti biasa pada waktu jam sekolah berakhir.

"Dari tadi pagi kuperhatikan kau sudah ceria seperti biasanya. Apa kau siudah baikan?" kata Kiba sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Begitulah. Kemarin aku mendapatkan 'obat' yang begitu mujarab hehe"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. "Lalu bagaimana masalahmu dengan Uchiha-san? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Soal itu..."

"Naruto" panggil seseorang dari luar gerbang yang otomatis mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Kiba pada sang pelaku.

"Sasuke-nii"

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto"

"Hai'.. Aku duluan ya Kib" lambaian tangan Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 _Sepertinya semua sudah baik-baik saja_ , pikir Kiba yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Ha~ah hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, semua mata pelajarannya hanya berisi teori"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai Ramen favoritmu"

"Hontou.." ucap Naruto sumringah

"Tentu"

"Hari ini aku juga ada tugas dari Iruka Sensei yang kurang kumengerti. Apa Sasukeni mau mengajariku?"

"Dengan senang hati"

"Sasuke-nii memang yang terbaik hehehe"

 _Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih... lebih... dan lebih menyukai Sasuke-nii lagi._

 **The End**

* * *

Genki desuka Minna? (^0^)/ ketemu lagi ama ane –Author yang paling nggak jelas–

Sebelumnya ane mau tepuk tangan buat diri sendiri karena nggak nyangka bisa buat fic ampe 5000 words lebih XD #okeAbaikan!

Sebenernya ini fic udah selesai pas pertengahan bulan puasa, tapi baru ane post pas udah hari raya. Anggep aja fic buat Lebaran wkwkwkw. Mumpung lebaran, ane juga mau minta maap sama semua Readers atas segala kesalahan yang ane buat baik sengaja ataupun nggak sengaja. Maapin yak

Semoga fic-nya nggak ngebosenin n jangan lupa Kritik, Saran serta Reviews-nya selalu ane tunggu :D

Sebelum lupa Ane juga mau ngucapin

 **|| Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H ||  
|| Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ||  
|| Mohon Maaf Lahir & Batin ||**

...JAA MINNA...


End file.
